versofandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Shimmersilk
Known Associates * Asha Rhak: Childhood acquaintance and frequent rival. Affiliations Government Skills Force Training * Force techniques: Trained to draw the living Force out of organic material, and envelop herself in a shell of revitalizing energy, which manifests itself as a sheen visible even to those who aren't Force sensitive. * Saber techniques: Adequate practitioner of Soresu form, and passingly familiar with other forms. Physical * Graceful, as many members of the Cathar species are, employing an economy of motion that makes many physical feats seem effortless to her. Other * An uncanny mimic. Able to reproduce voices, accents, and body language. This talent provides her a facility with kinesthetic learning, as she is able to grasp quickly through mimicry and intuition new lightsaber techniques, for example. Personality Psychological * Profile: Keeps her baser, more animalistic, instincts in check beneath the mask of a well-bred Sith, though in truth, she is anything but. Envy makes her competitive and her affinity for mimicry and reading people has proven effective in manipulating her way through her early career as a Sith. Idiosyncrasies Loyalty to the Sith Empire Loyal to the extent that she is capable. An opportunist who embraces the culture of the Sith Empire because it benefits her. History Synopsis Born a slave named Rylla in the household of TARION and VALERIA RHAK on Dromund Kaas. Despite her low birth, the Cathar child quickly became a favored pet of sorts to the house servants owing to her ability--evinced at a very young age--to emulate the tone and mannerisms of her betters. This allowed her to escape a potential life of hard labor and also put her in proximity of the young daughter of her masters, ASHA RHAK. Surreptitiously observing Asha's early training allowed Rylla to discover her own Force sensitivity, which in turn was quickly sussed out by Lord Cognos, one of Asha's tutors. Cognos, immediately taking a shine to the scrappy slave, became an early advocate for the young Rylla, recommending her for a proper assessment to her reluctant masters. After officially receiving her freedom, she was shuttled off to a lower tier Sith Academy in BTC 9. Rylla, 8 years old, proved an eager student, learning quickly and easily, and employing the physical gifts and aggression innate to her species to stay one-step ahead of her rivals. Cognos, quietly minding her progress, ensured her transfer to the academy on Korriban when the girl turned 12, where she became the charge of Academy Overseer ALEANE KETERIS. Noticing that Rylla's sparring partners during lightsaber sessions often became quickly enervated by her surprisingly conservative Soresu form, Keteris helped her to hone Force abilities that Rylla had heretofore been using implicitly in order to draw from the life force of living things and supplement her physical presence. As her prestige and confidence grew, as well as her penchant for wearing finely-crafted clothing, some of her fellow acolytes attached to her the mocking nickname of "Lady Shimmersilk", with the implication that she had become too enamored of herself and forgotten her place. As we know, Rylla took to the appellation, as she would adopt it formally years later. By BTC 3, when Asha Rhak, herself, entered the Academy on Korriban, the 15 year-old Cathar and former servant to her household had become a dominating presence amongst the current crop of students. A rivalry quickly developed between these two--sometimes friendly, and sometimes less so--encouraged by Overseer Keteris. Within the next year, however, Rylla passed her trials and left Korriban as an apprentice of Lord Cognos. In the final years of the Great Galactic War, she participated in various minor skirmishes at her master's side, but most notably, the two of them were present for the Empire's routing at the Battle of Rhen Var. Both she and her master escaped alive, though Rylla acquired a lightsaber burn across her cheek and the bridge of her nose.